Our Life Our Destiny
by GoldenRose88
Summary: The well has closen and Kagome can't return, she thinks her ONLY reason being there was to help defeat Naraku, but she's back and they gang is on a whole new and more complicated advetnure than before.. Their Destiny.
1. How It Use To Be

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Our life; Our destiny._

_Ch. 1_

"Ms. Higurashi?" I heard my name being called.

I looked up at my professor "Yes?" I replied. I was blushing at all the classmates looking my way, and I could feel the pressure of all the stares coming my way, and I became uncomfortable and felt my fingers twitch beneath the table.

"Could you please answer the question?" he says in a sighing tone.

I scratched my ear and answered it as best as I could, still behind on my studies. I put my head down, lightly groaning once he said that was incorrect. I knew he purposely left me alone after that. Darn it, Trig is hard!

Once out of class, I stuck my nose in my books during each and every class following that. Barely noticing me, the teachers left me be because I was one of the few who were so 'eager to learn, I guess. By the time the day was over I had gotten pretty far in my schoolbooks, even though I still didn't get it. Oh well, if they asked the question word for word, I could probably get it right.

_"I need to get my act together, I have no more excuses. The well has closed and I have nothing holding back my school work_."I groaned in my head. Then I felt the realization that comes once I say it.

_The well has closed_.

I've never fully established that it has closed, for good.

My family and I have always tip-toed around the subject of the well closing. Everyone I love 500 years ago has gone from my reach. I look out the window as the thought crosses my mind. The sky is beautiful, bright and clearly lit by the beautiful sun. Not a cloud in the sky…

I squeeze my eyes shut as I remember them, one by one. Sango, my sister in all the ways that mattered… Miroku, our lecherous-but-well-meaning-monk… Shippo, my babe in all ways but blood… Kirara, Sangos pet, full of insight that she can't voice, but you can see it in her eyes…

I couldn't bring myself to say the one name that's been burning in my head since after we defeated Naraku. Then the tears come forth, so close to breaking free of the thin membrane that binds them inside my scull. I stomp them back, and put on the cheery façade that I have been using thus far.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were waiting for me outside the school doors, their faces alight with a youth that has eluded me since I went five hundred years in the past.

"Hey Yuki, Eri, Ayumi! Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" I ask them, and then regret the words. I totally forgot I have to study if I hope to get the low (but passing!)D-. I decide that it can wait for a bit. It's been so long since I have hung out with my girls…

"Let's Go!" I said all excitedly trying to hide all my feelings deep inside, praying that they don't get the best of me. That kind of sounds like someone I kno- I mean I knew.

I heard Yuka whisper to the other girls behind me as we walked to our favorite place to eat.

"It's obvious that she's in pain." She whispers. "We all know it's the fact that her incredibly jealous, over-protective boyfriend of hers. I mean ex-boyfriend." I heard which I believe was Eri. I sighed and turned back.

"Hey, you guys, I think I'm just going to go home." I didn't wait for the girls to say something; I simply turned and started the trek home, willing the tears to stay inside my head.

As I walked up the stone stairs I felt a light breeze. For some reason I automatically looked at the sacred tree, as if it stirred up the wind itself._ That's hilarious Kagome, what's next, you going to swear you saw Inuyasha in your hot pink Pj's?_ I scoffed at myself and went to sit under it.

My fingers absently met the marred wood. And the name slipped from between my lips.

"Inuyasha." The torrent of tears flooded my face before I had the time to stop them.

"Hey, does anyone know where Inuyahsa is?." Shippou said to the group of ex-shard hunters.

"Never mind. I guess I forgot for a minute…"

Everyone looked at him and nodded. Then turned back to their chores, feeling like crap.

Kirara came and jumped in Shippo's lap. He petted her soft white fur and touched her tails. "He's taking it pretty hard, even after it's has been three years… He just hasn't let her go. I don't think he can…" He said with a sigh. Kirara meowed in agreement as her eyes slid to the well. Her ears folded back and she curled up in Shippo's lap.

The group went into Kaede-baba's hut. Miroku and Sango sat in a corner, talking to each other.

"Sango?" Miroku said as he held Sango.

"If this is something perverted, let me just say I'm not in the mood." She said while meaning every word.

"My dear Sango it's nothing of the sort." He said while stealthily moving his hand away from her backside, smiling like an idiot.

"But, would you please walk with me?" he asked, his tone serious. Sango agreed but only after Miroku promised to keep his hands to himself. Rising, Sango stopped at the doorway.

"Kirara I'll be back. Shippo, no pranks." She heard a confident meow and she walked out of the hut.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Slowing her pace to match is.

"Not too far, my love." Miroku said, looking straight ahead. Sango looked down with a blush. They came to a stop at a stream.

"Sango… It's Inuyahsa, we gotta do something..."

Sango looked out into the gleaming stream, then up at the bright moon.

"We really shouldn't get involved. You know how much he hates when we pry into his business." She says even though she couldn't fully accept that either. Even if there was nothing she could do she still couldn't stand aside and watch as Inuyasha killed himself.

Miroku looked upon Sango, and she looked back.

"But he's our friend and he's beating himself up. Bad. We all know he loves her… Even if he just thinks of her as a 'detector' or just a friend… But we know that it's more than that, way more than he would ever tell us."

His eyes bored into her as he said this. Her tears started to well up and spill over. Embarrassedly she turned her head and began to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Sango..." He trailed off.

She held her hand up as she stepped away from him, hoping that her hand would deflect any ideas of him touching her.

"Miroku… Why do you need to help him so badly?" she said, finally forcing her eyes to meet his."

"Sango why do _you_ feel for your brother? Is it the same? Is Inuyahsa like our family?" Sango nodded her head the affirmative.

"Then there should be no why or why not! We must help him, for he and Lady Kagome helped us find our own salvation." He said with all the confidence he could conjure up.

Sango, impressed by his words gave him a hug, which he eagerly received no questions asked. She thought about kissing him, since the moment was so romantic… But her head cleared and she remembered whose arms she was in… she pulled away from the hug then, _**slap**_**.**

Sango's face was scorched with anger and her hand was balled in a fist. She waved it in his face.

You lecherous monk! You swore to keep that hand to yourself!" Sango stormed away from him, all the way back to the village, muttering about a perverted monk. Her face burned red. His hand had landed on her backside! Even though he was a perverted, lecherous monk, she still loved him as he did her.

Miroku was running behind her, yelling "It's possessed, Sango! I didn't mean to!" He wasn't very believable because of the big grin plastered to his face. The big red hand print stole the merit, too.

**A/N – Okay new and (Greatly) Improved. All thanks goes to my amazing beta Chante-chan. If you like what she did to this then go ask her to beta your story, but don't forget… She was _mine first!_ Got that? Okay then can't wait for the next one…**


	2. Traveling Back Through Time

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 2_

My ears perked up as the wind blew slightly against them. My white hair was whipping in the wind. I started to walk aimlessly, not knowing where to go, nor what to do.

I remember my final words before Kagome left, so vivid to my memory:

_"Kagome was born to meet me as I was to meet her!" _The words hurt to remember. They hurt not just my heart, but _me_ physically.

I sighed as I ended up at the sacred tree. Memories began to take me back to where I first met Kagome. A smile spread across my lips, slowly, and my eyes began to water.

"_Ah Kikyou speechless?" I said sneering down at her, my face the mask of fury and disgust _

"_I'm not Kikyou! My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!", she yelled at me, her face going pink at the force of her words._

'_She was stubborn even back then.'_ I thought to myself, my smile turning from happy to bitter.

I remember all the times were she would comfort me and I would just want to be with her. I remembered how much of an ass I made out of myself every time I felt myself getting too close. I remembered regretting every single last word that my pride forbade me to take back and beg her to forgive me. I remembered that I waited too long to tell her exactly what she meant to me…

I touched the tree that had held me prisoner for fifty years. Her name slipped from my lips, unwarranted by anything but raw emotion.

"Kagome." The word burned me, even as my eyes grew tight and I had to push the tears away. She was the only one who would ever make me cry...

The wind began to pick up and I smelt a scent that could never be duplicated. Could never be associated to anyone but _her, _could ever boil my blood and burn a path down to my lungs. At first I thought I was playing tricks on myself, but then the scent came to me again, a stronger gust of wind bringing it in more heavily than before. So that familiar scent burned itself fresh into my memory, burned its owner back into my heart, and burned a path to the one place I never thought I would see her again. My feet thudded heavily against the ground as I pumped my legs forward to see, to put all doubt out of my mind, toward the well.

Kagome opened the shrine doors and walked down the wooden steps. She looked down the old well.

_I remember how I used to jump down there to the federal era_… Seeing all her friends, the look on their faces when she came with all her modern things, how everyone refused to use her camera because they were convinced it would steal their souls... Another tear found its way sliding down her cheek.

She felt the wind pick up and heard her name in the faint distance… _Was that Inuyasha's voice? Or have I lost what little sanity I had left?_

She turned to the shrine doors, but no one was there. Turning her head to and fro, she looked for someone, anyone, so she could discredit her beliefs. She saw no one so she started to leave, then she heard her name again, louder, desperate for something. It was coming from the well, and she felt the rush of heat to her face, her cheeks flushing at the excitement of it all. Once she heard it, she had not a doubt in her mind about who called for her. She knew it was him, and her tears rushed down her face in joy.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, and without thinking she jumped into the well, intent to find him, to see him with her eyes and to validate everything she knew to be true. She closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer to every kami who was willing to listen.

When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw the moon casting a white glow on the well. Kagome knew exactly where she was, another of countless tears stole down her face. She was in the feudal era. More importantly, she was home.

Kagome climbed out and her eyes met with the golden-eyed, doggy-eared, white hair half demon she could've sworn she knew all her life. Her smile spread across her lips without her knowing it. Without her caring, really. All that mattered to her in this moment was his golden eyes that bore into hers.

"Have I kept you waiting?" she asked, and sat up onto the ledge carefully. He looked at her as if it was a dream. As if he was struck with the same disbelief that she was.

"Ka- Kag- Kagome?" he said stuttering the whole time. Was this some sick twisted joke his mind was playing on him? Or was she really, _really_ there?

"Of course! Or were you waiting for someone else?" she teased, her eyes shining with a light unknown to either of them for three years.

He crossed his arms and turned from her, his pride getting in the way of things, "Why would I wait on you!" he huffed embarrassedly. Kagome fumed inside herself. Three years, and this was all he had for her? No "Hey Kagome, how have you been"? The rage that surrounded her drowned out all of her earlier joy.

"How dare you! I've been gone for three freakin' years and you're still as rude as before! I can't believe I was happy to see you! Inuyahsa! S-"

She was about to say the "Sit" command, which she knew would throw him to the ground, but before the word could leave her lips, he grabbed her off the tip of the well and hugged her fiercely, not wanting to let go, or wanting to speak again because he just knew he was going to mess up again. They were already fighting, but they knew it was because it was so awkward.

"If you think this is going to keep me from s-i-t-t-i-n-g you, you have another thing coming!" she said as she relaxed into his embrace.

Really, she was just throwing an empty threat his way. She was back to elated in a heartbeat, and there was just no way that she was going to mess it up with the stupid sit command. She hugged him back.

"I did miss you Kagome." He said and buried his head into her shoulder. His simple words knotted her stomach, because she knew what this confession meant to him. She knew how uncomfortable it is for him to share his feelings, how difficult it was for him to show a shred of weakness. She let him go and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the village.

"Lets go give them a scare, shall we?" she said, blushing from the quick embrace he had shared with her.

"Feh" was his only reply.

Shippou watched as Sango and Miroku fought over Miroku's so-called 'Possessed' hand. He was having a difficult time stopping himself from out-right laughing at the two. It was obvious that they loved each other, even to a kit such as himself.

"It's possessed alright." Shippou whispered to Kirara, snickering quietly. Kirara meowed in conformation of the boy's words. Kirara looked up at Shippou, and then at Sango and Miroku, her head tilting from side to side. She then hopped off of Shippou and walked to the door and looked back at her family.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked, her tone serious. She said this as she walked over to her faithful companion. Then she saw Inuyasha coming, and a figure walking beside him. The problem was, she couldn't tell who it was because the moon was shining light upon Inuyasha, but the mysterious figure was in the shadows. He was grinning like a fool as he reached the hut.

"Everybody, guess who came to visit!" He announced to his friends, grinning and laughing heartily.

"_Kagome_?" Everyone shouts in unison, surprise etched on their faces. Kirara rubs up against Kagome's leg, meowing and purring her happiness. Shippou hops on her shoulder, blubbering like a baby; Sango runs and hugs her close and tight, as does Miroku.

"I thought the well was closed!" Shippou shouted, the assumption that everyone of the ex-shard hunters thought was true. the question. After everyone settled down, Kagome answered his question with a smile.

"Well I heard my name being called and it came from the well," she said, looking at Inuyahsa and so did everyone else the question poorly veiled.

"What?" he growled and stood up from behind Kagome and walked outside. He hated it when people questioned him, especially in groups.

"Anyways, I jumped through the well on an impulse and landed here." She said smiling. How glad she was that the well worked! Not only would her hopes have been dashed, but she would also be sporting a broken leg, while being carted off to the loony bin.

Sango, who was sitting beside her gave her a huge hug, allowing a tear to flow down her cheek. "I'm so glad you back, I've had no one to talk to." Sango whispered. They heard a defensive meow from Kirara, and Sango apologized. "Hot springs?" Sango asked Kagome.

"We'll see… I don't know how much time I have Sango." Kagome replies, worry marring her face.

Then she stood up to go after Inuyasha. "I'll be back, I guess I'll go get him." she says and goes out into the moonlit sky, happy despite Inuyasha's less-than chipper mood.


	3. Where It All Began

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs*

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 3_

I walked towards Inuyasha, who was perched in his favorite tree, sulking just as well as he did three years ago.

"Why'd you run?" she asked looking up at him, who was faced the other way.

"Feh, I didn't run away!" He yelled defensively, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, I think you did." Kagome teased. He turned towards her and hopped down, standing a few feet away from her. The smile upon Kagome's face tightened.

"Well your wrong, _wench_!" he yelled. Kagome's humor turned to rage in that instant.

"I'm _not_ a Wench Inuyasha! I'm a _woman_!" She yelled back.

"Well," he looked her up and down, a sneer forming on his face. "You really didn't _change_ much." He spat and turned around, hiding his anger.

It was really quiet he turned his head to peek at her and his eyes got big.

"Kagome? Wait!" he said turned around towards her. He could see the fire rising in her eyes.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She screamed, her face turning red at the force of it.

"Nothing I mean in a good way, you didn't get… fat or something." He rushed the words out of his mouth, trying to smooth over the situation. But, to no avail… Kagome was relentless.

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome's aura flared about her, swirling around and around in her anger.

He crouched down "_Wait_!" he screamed, trying to get as close to the ground as he could.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha went face first into the dirt and just stayed there. He didn't move, didn't mutter curses, he just sat there, damning himself to the lowest level of hell. He was pretty close to there now… While Kagome stormed back to the village, mentally beating him to a pulp.

Sango heard all the commotion earlier and knew that the huge _**thud, **_was the end of their fight. _"When is he going to learn?"_ She thought. She looked at Miroku discretely, and rolled her eyes, _"But some boys just never learn." _She thought, sighing sadly.

Everyone was sitting in the middle of Keade's hut as Kagome stormed in, her face flushed and her mouth decidedly set in a frown.

"Sango may we talk?" she said, her eyes pleading to get away. Away from what, would soon be revealed.

Sango nodded, the smile surfacing unbidden, "Of course Kagome. Kirara watch Shippou for me please." She said right before walking out of the hut for the second time.

"He's so rude!" Kagome started right after leaving the hut.

She began walking the path towards the Bone Eaters well without noticing. "I mean I'm gone for nearly three _long _years, worrying about him and the least he could do was be a little nice. Is it so much to ask for a hello? Or a "glad to see ya?'" She rambled on.

_"Does she realize what she just said? She was WORRYING about Inuyasha." _Sango was caught up in her own thoughts, barely listening to the aggravated Kagome.

"_Sango_? Are you listening?" Kagome waved her hands in front of Sango's face, who had stopped in mid step.

"Uh huh" she lied. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, not believing the poor lie. "What did I just say?" She asked while taping her foot, almost laughing in her head.

"You said something about Inuyasha being a jerk." Sango knew she wasn't sure _exactly _what she said but she knew this was an easy save, or so she thought.

"No, but your right, he is insensitive at times." Kagome nodded her head in conformation, and then looked over the meadow below them.

Sango followed were her eyes were lying, and came across the well. "Can you get back?" Sango absently minded asked, the question voicing itself before she got the chance to analyze her words.

That never occurred to Kagome. She was so caught up being here and enjoying seeing her friends again it never occurred that she might just be stuck here. Or she could go back and see her mom and everyone she cared for in the future…

"Let's go get everyone." Kagome said, rushed and excited. They walked the path towards the village side by side, catching up as much as they could before getting back. Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes. "Did you hear something?" Kagome questioned, her eyes darting to and fro, a lesson she learned from constant experience and practice.

"No" Sango answered, so Kagome shook it off. They made it to the village, not taking too long and coming up onto Keade's hut. Sango entered first before Kagome. Kagome looked around at her friends and she nodded to Keade.

"Hello Keade." She said as she gave the old women a hug.

"So the rumors are true, you're back." She said returning the hug. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" She said. Kagome's rolled her eyes and Keade smiled.

"Don't be too harsh on the boy, he has missed you." She said, pausing for a moment. "As much as he denies it."

Kagome gave a smile and a wink. "I know, I've missed you guys too." She whispered, grasping the old woman tighter in her arms.

"Well," she started as she stood from next to Keade. "I would love it if you guys came with me to the well. I want to see if the well will open up for me, and if I'm lucky maybe it's open freely again… Or I'm stuck on this side." she said barely whispering the last part. It was inconceivable to her that the well would let her back here, but refuse to let her go back. As she walked out the hut she didn't have to look back to see who followed, she knew they would come.

Sango reached her side within seconds as Shippou jumped on her shoulder. Kirara following behind and Miroku stood next to Keade, aiding her if needed.

Up ahead was the Bone Eater's well, where her future will begin… or end.

**A/N Again I want to thank my amazing Beta Chante-chan. I love her work so much. This writing relationship is going very well! We both have evil laughs:)**


	4. Unseen Things

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs*

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 4_

I watched Kagome and Sango as they walked up the path, giggling and talking playfully. I slowly followed them down the dirt past.

I looked heavenward thanking the gods above that their mere human hearing wouldn't be able to hear me. They might be able to if they put more effort if she worked harder on her miko skills. Maybe she would sense my presence, but she was too engrossed in her conversation how much of an ass I am.

'Feh', I remarked every time she called me a 'jerk' or 'insensitive'.

I didn't really care for their idle chit-chat, up until the point where Sango asked if Kagome knew if she could get back.

'_Can she get back? Has she tried to? Does she have to choose between now and then… and if she does than what will she choose?'_

Caught up in my own thoughts, I barely had time to hide from Kagome and Sango, getting out of their way before they noticed me. I quickly ducked behind some bushes that were conveniently close to where I was. Once again I thanked my lucky stars.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked Sango, pausing for a moment. I saw her eyes scan the tree line. I cussed silently under my breath, breathing harshly.

'_She chooses to remember this? Why can't she remember to hide her aura or something?'_ Another ragged breath tore through my chest, my thoughts focused mainly on her not seeing me.

'_I suppose that is what you get when you eavesdrop…'_

"No." Sango answered. I held he's breath until I heard them go back to laughing and giggling like giddy school girls.

I went the other way to the village, hoping I could beat the girls there; I sat upon a tree branch in the same tree I started in, almost as if I had never moved. Sango and Kagome's conversation managed to get as low as mummers, soft giggles and hushed words that I could hear just as clearly as if they were screaming those hushed words, as they approached my hearing range. I listened to what Kagome said about the well, and I couldn't help nor stop parts of me begging her easy access to both worlds, or at the very least, for her to be stuck here… Selfish, I know. Get in line if you want to tell me personally. You are right behind every human and demon that I have ever had the displeasure to know and lord Ice-cycle-up-his-arse.

I suppress these feelings and walk to the outskirts of the woods to wait for my pack. As their smells came closer I began to tense up.

What if she doesn't come back? What if she can't?

I didn't know if I could stand another three long years without her. Let alone five-hundred. Without thinking I was walking towards the well as they came closer to it.

Kagome walked along with her pack, her face decorated with a half fake smile but everyone knew that she wasn't a good faker, not with my feelings at least. As we approached the well saw a Kagome saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

Out of habit she reached behind her to grab her bow and arrows, murmuring a quick 'crap' under her breath when she remembered that they're in her closet in the Modern Era.

"Was that a curse word I heard?" A voice to familiar inquired, a soft and teasing tone rippling through the words.

I laughed at the silly thought of Inuyasha attacking us, confusing him with a terrible demon seeking just to kill.

'_What did you expect Kagome? For a big, bad monster to jump out and say boo?'_

Her thoughts flew through a few times he ACTUALLY was like that, but lucky enough he never really caused much damage to them…Physically.

"Actually, dog boy," Kagome's smile was set in a playful curve around her lips, tingling them to let it free as his ears perked up and he let out a low growl.

"I said 'crap'. Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't…_changed_, much." Kagome said. His face quickly went blank as she went a little ahead of the group, looking Inuyasha in the face.

"I'm So-" before he could finish his apology, she held a finger to his lips and stood on my tip-toes. Her smile widened.

"Thanks for coming Inuyasha." She said, beaming at him.

"Yeah, well." He blushed a bit and started to scratch the back of his head, apparently embarrassed about something. Kagome stood back on her feet and rocked back and forth giggling, and he smiled slightly too.

"Well I see you guys are back on good terms?" Miroku said as him and everybody else approached the smiling couples.

"Yeah well those cute puppy dog ears are just too much to handle." She giggled as she touched one with each hand, causing everybody to laugh, except Inuyasha, but no one ever seemed to care.

Kagome looked at her awkward friends: a half demon, a demon slayer, two demons, a monk, and two priestesses. Yeah, well they aren't what people call usual, but they never claimed to be. Her friends are now her family. Kagome felt the tears well up as her eyes crossed everyone else's, betraying their trust and their love for her as well.

"Oi, why are you crying?" Inuyahsa said his face less than 2 inches away from Kagome's, making her blush very hard, turning to a color close to Inuyasha's haori. Getting embarrassed, she sat him. Then she muttered a quick 'Oops.'

"I try to be less of an insensitive jerk and-" He closed his eyes.

He just let them know that he was listening in on their conversation. Everyone watched as Inuyasha was on the ground receiving deadly blows by the second. They listened as she pointed out how low that was for him and no matter how hard he tried to get a word in he couldn't. Boy for a little girl she sure could go all out. After letting her vent she went by the group on the other side of the well.

"I'm going now." she said as she gave everyone a hug, she turned to say some rude goodbye line to Inuyasha but he wasn't there. She looked around and biting back the need to yell his name. He saw him sitting in a low tree by the well. She jogged to him and, thanks to Kami-Sama that was easy to climb for her.

She was up in the tree sitting on the same branch as Inuyasha. On her way up she wanted to apologize, but still let him know she didn't like that but that all changed and she let it out clean and clear. Looking up at the sky she told Inuyahsa she was leaving.

"I'm coming with you." was his only reply. He still didn't look at her and for that she was grateful because she knew she was probably blushing like an idiot.

"Why? I mean I've gone by myself before-"

Inuyasha interrupted. "This isn't like before Kagome! You're not testing it to see if you can get back or stuck here and if you're going to be stuck on that side then I'm going to be too." He said turning towards her. She threw her arms around Inuyasha, hugging him close to her heart. "Thanks for being an amazing friend, Inuyahsa." she whispered in his ear.

Kagome let go and so did he. As they sat back she caught a glimpse of his eyes and Kagome saw some flicker of something in them, she didn't know what it was but she knew for sure she saw something.

"Get on," she heard Inuyahsa say as he kneeled in front of her. The command she was given was so familiar to her, yet it seemed as if she heard it lifetimes ago. She nodded her head and got on wrapping her arms around his neck in a choke hold that would strangle a mere human as he held her legs under her knees. She forgot how it felt to be on his back as he ran. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and let him take her back to the well.

They came across the well quicker than it took Kagome to get to the tree Inuyasha was perched upon. Everyone's faces were lit up as they saw Kagome happily on Inuyasha's back. She sensed the relief from everyone. She hoped down and said goodbye to everyone again, petting Kirara who returned with a loud "meow!" and she hugged Shippou as tight as she could, wishing she could embed him into her skin so they would always be together. A tear slipped down her cheeks. She put him down and got back on Inuyasha's back, and he wrapped an arm around her.

She heard Keade speak as she stood by Inuyasha.

"Ye decided to go with your Inuyasha." Kagome saw Keade smile, a sly, secretive smile, and that's when she turn her head to hide the blood rushing to her checks.

"Feh. Who else is going to protect her? That hobo guy?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's Hojo, and he's quite nice unlike some people I know." Kagome scoffed. She hardly noticed Inuyasha's reaction until he spoke the words.

"What's that suppose to mean? Do you like him or something?" Everyone sighed as they stood on the edge of the screaming couple.

'_They'll never quit it__.'_ Shippou thought.

'_When will they just learn to get along_?' Sango thought.

'_How much more of this can they take?'_Miroku thought.

Without noticing Kirara walked behind the screaming pair and swished her tail, pushing them inside the well.

"Nice one!" Sango giggled at her companion.

**A/N I love my beta. Period, end of story.**


	5. You Should Probably Knock First

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs*

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 5_

We jumped through the well and landed at the bottom, I felt his arm tighten around my waist as I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I heard a trace of concern in his voice. I didn't know if it was for me or if it was for traveling through time.

I moved my head from his shoulder which I didn't know I put it there and looked up. Then a smile spread across my lips, wide and light in my happiness.

"Kagome's been gone for awhile, her bag was next to the tree. I don't know what could've happened to her. It's not like her to run off without telling me." I heard my mom say.

Then I heard my cry, _'I'm back!' _Was that all I could think? Inuyasha jumped up with me and set me down slowly, still wary of how I would react. We opened the door a little and looked out to see what was going on. We saw Ms. Higurashi and Souta talking to the local police. _'How long have I been gone?' _I thought to myself.

"Well maybe she's out with that Hojo guy?" I heard Souta say. I scratched my head in embarrassment. The previous conversation before we jumped through the well came floating back into her mind.

Looking around I thought on what I could do._ What were my options… hmm…?_

I turned towards Inuyasha, who was closer than I thought. Turning I saw his face not far from mine. I looked into the golden orbs of his and watched as they looked down at my own chocolate eyes as if searching beneath them. I couldn't help that my heart started to overreact and beat out of control. Her breath came out ragged and so did his.

I closed my eyes and looked away, my blood rushing to my cheeks as I tried to take slower breaths. He stepped back a little and turned his head too, I could saw through the corner of my eye. I asked if he could take me around the corner so the police wouldn't seem suspicious of why they couldn't easily find me in a small shrine.

I really didn't feel like making excuses. He nodded his head and crouched down.

She slid on his back like before and held him a dead lock chock. He wrapped his arms under her knees and she felt a tingle and she let out a small giggle. "What?" he asked. I just shook my head smiled. "Nothing." He grunted and lifted me up.

He walked to the door and looked side to side then he jumped to the left into some trees he looked and see if there was anyone watching and to see if my family noticed. They didn't, mom was still crying and Souta was trying to comfort her. We jumped out the trees and quickly walked up to the shrine entrance, but I told Inuyasha to wait inside the shrine and I gave him a huge smile. He turned back to the trees and he looked back with I though could be a smile.

I walked to mom who screamed and ran towards me. "Kagome! Where have you been? You had me so worried!" She said tears still spilling down her cheeks.

She gripped me into a tight hug. I whispered in her ear so the police couldn't here. "I went somewhere that I thought I could never return to." I said. She lifted from me and held me arms length.

"Really? How?" I nodded towards the cop and said later.

She nodded and grabbed my hand; even if she knew where I was she couldn't deal with me out of her reach again like that. I mean even if I traveled through time, had fights with demons, been controlled by a dark priestess, kidnapped by a dangerous foe, and almost married a wolf demon. A mere almost runaway sent her over the edge.

I walked Souta in the house while mom made an excuse on where I was and sent him away. She came in the house and offered me some dinner. I looked at the clock; I was gone almost 4 hours.

I gladly except and ate it like a hungry dog. _INUYASHA! _I thought and jumped from the table. _I hope he didn't get to impatient…_ She said as she rushed out the door. She told mom she think she left something by the well. I opened the shrine doors and stepped down the steps.

"Inuyasha?" I said quietly.

I looked in the well I was about to jump when something red caught my eye. I spun around and saw Inuyasha in the corner and I thought he was watching me but as I walked closer I saw that he was actually fell asleep. I looked him over and couldn't help but smile.

He was in a sitting position and he had tetsusaiga enclosed in his crossed arms. His ears were perked up yet they were kind of laid down. I held back the urge to touch them. I bend down on my knees in front of him. I was surprise he didn't hear me. Usually he only falls asleep this hard is when he hasn't slept in awhile.

Maybe a year and a half of irregular sleep has caused him to be so tired. I sigh wanting to cry by thinking how much my absent has probably effected him.

I knew he liked me as a friend, I was there first. Well after I freed him from the sacred tree. I know he trust me and I'm glad that he promised to protect me. I pulled myself out of thought and studied him. He looked so beautiful under the moonlight sky. Sleeping peacefully I didn't even want to wake him but I knew he would be uncomfortable by morning. I raised my hand to shake him awake but I ended up touching his cheek.

I lightly touched him and he stirred a little but didn't wake.

I felt like there was something else was doing what I was doing. I moved two fingers up and down his cheek. Then he grabbed my hand quicker than I could blink. I started, shocked at his movements.

At first I thought it was because he was sleep and it was a reflex but then he slowly opens his eyes, he held my hand to his face. I definitely was blushing madly then. His eyes were wide open and looking straight at me.

"Kagome." He said in a barely a whisper. I open my mouth to say something but closed it.

"Do you want to sleep in the house tonight? We can see if I can get back tomorrow?" I said. I looked at my hand which he was still holding on his face. I bit my lip.

I heard a faint noise it sounded like my name was being called, I wanted to answer but my body was so tired. I remember I was in Kagome's time and she's the only one who knew I was here so it's only her who could be calling my name.

I heard faint footsteps and I smelled her scent. I opened my eyes barely to see her putting her leg in the well. I lifted my arm a little to catch her attention and closed my eyes. I didn't want her to go alone; I wanted to be with her. I smelt her scent come closer, I didn't mind so I went back to sleep… but he not all the way.

I listen to her breath and how it came out just a little irregular. Then I felt her hand on my cheek. I had to stop myself from grabbing her because of instinct, and I might be able would've grabbed her a little too hard. My instincts were screaming at me, to hold this woman-child in my arms and never let go… To kiss her senseless was just a bonus.

I moved my head a little and my arms loosened a little from Tetsusaiga. She didn't notice I was awakening and I really didn't want her too.

I always felt different around Kagome. She always made me feel like I amount to something. Being a half breed and all, I didn't get a lot of acceptance, and when someone gave it, I either gobbled it up or was wary of that person. You should be able to guess which one Kagome falls under.

She lightens up my world since that day I turned human the first time around her. I still don't remember what I might've had said but I know that she felt closer to me. She always has been the closest thing to family to me.

Sesshomaru would be the closest thing but he's such a jerk. I may never show it but I think by promising her that I'll protect her was enough to show her. For now. I felt her fingers move up and down my cheek and I couldn't take it. I grabbed her arm, gently.

I felt the muscles in her arm tense because of my quickness. She told me she came out to tell me I could sleep in a more comfortable place. I smiled on how she tripped over the words a little. She looked at her hand which I was still holding I let it go and she stood up and I followed her lead.

I slowly followed her to her house, we both walked silently.

I walked inside and mama, grandpa, and Souta's eyes because very big. In union they said Inuyasha's name. I hid a small giggle forgetting I didn't tell them he was here.

"Told you I forgot something!" I laughed out loud; everyone looked at me like I lost a few marbles since I left.

I sat down beside gramps and Souta. I quickly ate my food and announced that I was going to bed. Inuyasha followed.

"You can eat if you like…" he shook his head no. "Oh well she made enough ramen-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Ramen?"

Before I could say yeah he was already back downstairs. Not wanting to go upstairs I sat at the end of the stairwell. I listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

"So your back, huh? The well is open again?" I heard Souta ask. Inuyasha was silent for a moment.

"Well kid all we know is that Kagome got through and I don't know if we can get back." I could almost hear the 'but it doesn't matter' in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk." I said under my breath then I covered it when I saw his eyes perked up and a smile spread across his face. I laughed a laugh only he could hear. I went upstairs to change. I got into my night clothes and sat at my desk.

I looked at my homework. Ugh homework. I _hate _homework. I moved it out the way. Even the thought of it made my head hurt and I wasn't even trying to do it yet. I decided to procrastinate a little. I looked under my desk and saw a small journal taped to it. I grabbed it and sat up. I slowly pulled the tape off and set it to the side to use it again.

I opened it up and took a deep breath. I used it as a venting system since the well has closed up. I wrote poems and short stories, and sometimes I would write diary entries. No one knew I had this and I didn't want them to. I went to the store on day and saw this golden pattern. It reminded me of a certain someone so I choose it. After getting home I realized I had no use for it. At school I had all the journals I needed but I couldn't let it go to waste. So I used it as a secret journal. I went to the next clearest page but just before I did I looked at the first thing I wrote in this journal. It was a poem pretty much dedicated to Inuyasha.

_I hate missing you_

_And the fact that we're just friends_

_I hate how my feelings_

_For you have deepened_

_..._

_I hate that you love her_

_And the way it makes me feel_

_I hate our moments together_

_So beautiful and surreal_

_..._

_I hate that you know me_

_I hate that you see_

_I hate that I need you_

_And what it's doing to me_

_..._

_I hate that I love you_

_This vast little bit_

_I hate even more_

_That you don't see it_

_..._

_And oh how I hate_

_The words I can't say_

_The ones in my heart_

_Begging you to stay_

_..._

_The one screaming loudly_

_How very much I love you_

_The ones if said_

_Are so very true_

_..._

_But mostly I hate_

_These few moments alone with you_

_When all that I want is eternity_

_To be free loving you_

I sighed as I think it's still true. The overwhelming feeling of it all. I wanted to cry but I know that he could smell my salty tears and I didn't want him running up here to see me a mess.

I quickly wrote down the joys of having him back, how it makes me feel to be able to brush up against him and he's there. Not just some sick figment of my imagination, either. I tell it how it makes me feel when his name rolls effortlessly of my tongue and how good it feels to hear my name come out his mouth.

I wrote about seeing Sango and the others again, my little kit, and seeing his eyes bulge from the sight of me again. Remembering everything after being brought back into that time.

I set my journal down on top of my desk and cover it with some homework pages. I get out of my desk chair. I went to the use the bathroom when I barged in there without knocking. Then I saw Inuyasha shirtless, the sight embedding itself in my memory…forever.

"Souta you're TOO young to mess with my sword!" I tell him.

All through dinner this kid has been asking me a whole lot of stuff. First he starts ranting about me and Kagome, and I finally swore to myself that if he didn't didn't stop talking about us, I would not talk to him.

'_Stupid kid.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Then he starts filling me in on what's been happening. He told me Kagome's been kind of sad since the wells closed and sometimes she would cry in her sleep.

'_Was it that bad?'_ I shuttered at the image of me standing next to her bed as she cried and became restless in her sleep, and not being able to do anything about it.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" I snapped out of my illusion and meet eye to eye with a worried woman.

Her forehead was creased because a little line showed between her eyebrows.

"No everything's fine Ms. Higurashi." I stammered.

She knew something was up, mother's intuition I guessed, but didn't press on the subject. For that I was grateful.

"Inuyahsa please, can I see your sword?" Souta whined for the hundredth time.

"No, all you're going to do is hurt yourself." I said calmly.

He finally shut up and ate his ramen in peace. I finished my bowl and got up to put it in the sink, when I accidently knocked over my cup of tea.

It spilt on my fire rat armor and the cup clanked noisily to the floor. I picked it up and inspected it. It wasn't damaged besides a small chipping on the handle. I was glad because this was the cup Kagome painted in 4th grade and she was very fond of it, and so was I.

"Sorry, I didn't-" I was cut off with Ms. Higurashi shaking her head and saying it was fine.

She cleaned it up and went back to her meal. She told me to get a shirt from Souta's bottom drawer. I was about to argue that it was going to dry up and no stain would even be there but I just went upstairs. No use arguing with a mother, even if it's not yours.

I stopped by Kagome's room to see her writing in a strange book she called a Jur-nal. I walked to Souta's room and grabbed a shirt and head to the bathroom.

I took off mine and laid it on the sink. Right when I was about to put it on Kagome opened the door, her mouth falling, and a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She had stood there starring at me, and then she closed her mouth and shook her head apologies stringing out her mouth. She closed the door back, even though she was blushing like mad . I put my shirt on and waited until she left. She was still there because her scent was still really strong and I didn't hear any footsteps. Eventually I gave up on the waiting game. I opened the door and walked quietly over to Kagome's room.

I didn't know exactly what to say. I was just starring and I knew he probably felt uncomfortable. I rushed out lots of "I'm sorry" out of my mouth before shutting the door. I leaned against it for a minute_. "Inuyasha was shirtless_?" I smiled to myself. Then my face went blank. '_Why are you smiling!_, but all I could think about was starring at his six pack and thinking about how buff he actually was. I know I seen him shirtless before but it was usually because he got hurt, and all I really ever saw was blood for that matter.

I walked away, laughing inside, back to my room and got under the covers. I heard him come into my room and sit on the floor, grunting as he searched for a comfortable position. I smiled a little since I was facing the wall_._

_My silent protector_ was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.


	6. I Won

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs*

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 6_

I had awoken in the night to some noise, some creepy bump in the night. I groaned and rolled over and the sound to seemed to intensify, and only through much effort did I sleepily open my eye half way and look through my eyelashes. There was Inuyasha's head slightly lulled back and his mouth open just a bit. When his chest rose and fell, on the exhale came out a slight snore, only loud enough to keep me from getting to sleep. I turned and tried to ignore the sound and go to sleep but I couldn't help but giggle at the hysterical sight.

'_Well, I'm wide awake now._'

I thought as I pushed myself up so I was propped on my elbows. I turned my head towards Inuyasha and a smiled formed, then it disappeared, my thoughts turning to stopping myself.

'_Don't fall for him Kagome! Or it'll be even harder leaving him, if you had to._' My inner voice said to me. I sighed and shook my head and watched the sleeping Hanyou. A sadder smile took the place of the original, so lost in my thoughts was I.

'_I've already have._' I thought as I moved closer towards him, unconsciously gravitating to his prone form. I leaned over the edge of my bed and hung halfway off. My hair hung on the side, swaying slowly as I looked at his sleeping form. '_Wow he's gorgeous._' I thought and I felt my lips go dry. He was gorgeous.

I licked them, and slowly pulled my tongue back into the depths of my mouth. I bit my lip as I looked at him and soaked him in. I looked at his crossed legs and his shoeless feet. I shook my head and smirked. The clothing item he always preferred not wear. I remember a time I tried to force some upon him and he nearly locked himself in the bathroom until I promised not to put those things on. I moved up to his arms where they were crossed and tetsusaiga was trapped in the cage that his arms created.

'_Lucky sword… Wait, am I getting jealous of a… a sword?_' I must've had it bad, because I hardly thought of the swords position as a place to covet. I looked at his clawed hands and the muscles that were outlined under his Haori, I visibly could see the bulge of his biceps and triceps and I almost reached out to touch them, calling to me in a way that could be likened to a sirens call. I pulled my inching hand away from his sleeves and pulled them closer to me.

I pushed myself up and scrambled up to my bed and sat down. After a few minutes of boredom I quickly got down next to Inuyasha and got all in his face, poking and prodding him. Pure curiosity got at me. '_Enjoy it now because this is going to be the only time he's this dead to the world._' I thought to myself. I watched his face and noticed every little thing he did. Every twitch his face made was caught by me, and I have to say that I locked the idea in my head so firmly; I was almost ashamed of it. I touched the end of his hair and lightly touched his bangs. I was always secretly jealous of his hair. He never got it tangled and it always was soft and manageable, unlike my mess of hair, tangling if it was just a tad humid. _'No fair.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I looked at his face and just stared, stared at him and his glory that I feared I would never get the chance to see in real life.

…He was one beautiful creature. It always took my breath away when he gave me his lopsided smile. My starring drifted to the top of his head and I giggled quietly. I saw one of his doggy ears twitch and I became as still as a statue. After a few agonizing minutes of being still and breathing only when I couldn't hold my breath for another second, I dared to move my hand up and touch his ear. I began to slowly move my thumb in a circle and felt the small hairs on the back of his ear, soft but coarse at the same time. I heard a slight purring sound and I stopped, feeling I was mistaken.

…It couldn't have been _him_ purring?

I tested my theory and began going at his ear again, this time the purr was a little louder. I then moved my hand and tried to cover my laugh, but it was too late. His golden orbs began showing from under those thick eyelashes.

"Didn't curiosity kill that cat you're always talking about?" He said with his voice heavy with sleep. He rubbed his arms, stretched languidly, almost like a cat, and then looked back at me.

"Sorry your snoring woke me up, and I couldn't go back sleep." I shrugged and climbed back on my bed. I heard him snort and 'Feh' at me.

I sat crossed legged with my back against the wall and starred at Inuyasha's head. It was eerily silent and it was uncomfortable. I started to notice the coldness and I got up to close my window. I stepped down on my cold hardwood floor, and I quickly walked to the window and shut it with a thud. My feet tingled a little, the cold shocking me to alertness. I hopped back onto my bed and got under the covers. After a few trembles and moving my feet over one another to warm them up, something went off in my head.

"Aren't you cold? I mean I didn't notice how cold it was when I woke up but now I know it is." I said my voice slightly trembling from the sudden coldness of my room. Had it not just been warm?

I turned my body to face his direction and looked at the side of his face. '_Did mom even turn the heater on?_' I thought as I lay under my thin cover.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice lacking emotion.

I watched with curious eyes for any sign of the cold getting to him. Be it a shiver, a shudder or any other sign.

"You sure?" I ask my teeth chattering a little. He turned towards me with something deep in his eyes…Concern? Or was it just a simple annoyance? It was hard to tell with him…

"Are _you_ warm enough?" He asked, invading my question. I knew I would warm up soon so I just nodded my head. Was he concerned? Or just sarcastic?

He raised an eyebrow. "Well you don't look warm." He said and rose up, stepping toward me with that ironic feline grace.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused at his sudden movement.

He just ignored me and walked out of my room, before I could even sit up he was back with a thick blanket. I smiled when he handed it to me. It looked so soft and fluffy…

"Thank you." I said as I spread it over my comforter, making a cocoon of delicious heat surround me.

"Feh." He said and sat back down. "Now go to sleep-p." He said and stopped. His teeth were chattering!

"Aha! You _are_ cold!" I said as if I was some great detective who just found out what had happened.

He sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle, it's not that cold." I don't think he meant it though… I think he just didn't want me to worry… Fat Chance!

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stubborn." I say as I lay down.

"And, I guess you're not?" He says and huffs.

"UGH!" I said in my pillow. I rolled my head towards the wall so I could breathe and made an effort to go to sleep. After about 10 minutes I sat up and threw the covers off so that I could uncover my arms.

"Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly. Why was he still sitting on the floor?

He just moved his head so one of his eyes was looking at me.

"Come up here." I said. He shook his head the negative. "Come on! You're cold and I can't sleep knowing I'm hogging all the covers." I pouted and threw out my lip, hoping to coerce him into getting up here.

"No, go to sleep." He told me and turned his head back straight. He was turned just slightly away from me, which signaled that the conversation should be finished… But we both knew it was not.

I crossed my arms and huffed. I lay down and, once I settled myself again, I faced the wall again, my hair covering my face.

"Too bad. I'm not going to sleep." I told him and closed my eyes, and willed myself to believe that my poor human eyes would not close on me. Why did they get so heavy so fast?

After awhile I felt movement on my bed. He grumbled madly at me, griping about 'a stupid human wench who bugged him about stupid stuff'. I smiled softly, being careful to let him think I had done nothing

'_I won._' I thought triumphantly. I turned to see his back and I heard him mumbling under his breath some more. So easy to decipher, my beautiful hanyou…

"Thanks." I said quietly as I turned over and went to sleep with a goofy smile adorning m my face, which was pared with small bags under the eyes, and a small rosy blush upon my cheeks.

**A/N I'm SOOOO Late and sorry! My beta hasn't exchanged a document for awhile because her computer but she is back! So DOUBLE updates and then Ch. 8 really soon, I just sent it before doing this so a few days none the less and then I'm working on Ch.9 and she's doing Ch. 10! SOOO I'm sorry, but I will try to not take a big gap like that no more. My Beta said she's SO Sorry! SOOO Sorry! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs*

_Our Life; Our Destiny._

_Ch. 7_

I yawned and opened my eyes to a wall of white. No, perhaps silver, it so pure in its beauty, so soft and fine. It was radiating a wondrous heat so I moved closer to it. I grabbed onto the cloth and snuggled closer to it, the fibers so large I could single them out one by one, so lost in my sleep deprived state was I.

'_Mmmm, warmth._' I thought.

Then it hit me, why is it warm and why can I grab it. Then I remembered Inuyasha in my bed last night. '_Aw man! This is going to be very interesting morning._' I sighed and tried to sit up but I felt paralyzed. I looked down and pulled the covers up slightly. Inuyasha's arm was wrapped around my waist in a rock hard grip. I could barely move my waist so there for my whole body waist down was squished to his. That's why my face was all in his chest. I also noticed one of his legs was draped across both of mine possessively. I sit my head up to look at my clock on my desk; it read 7:32am.

Well I should be getting up for school. Shouldn't I? Oh wait its Saturday, isn't it? I lay back down next to Inuyasha. I stared at his chest, knowing that this was probably the closest we were ever going to get, the closest I should ever allow us to get. His heart still belongs to Kikyou and there was nothing I could do to change it, and I would feel utterly horrid if I tried to steal him away from her, if he didn't belong to me. He wasn't mine to steal. I sighed heavily at the thought. '_If he only knew how much I- I love him._' I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

~ 888~

I woke up with a rush of hot air on my chest. I look down to see Kagome's raven colored hair spilling out onto the pillow and on her face, her small and angelic heart shaped face. I smiled at her sleeping form, at the way that she fit so closely to me. I was getting up when I notice my arm and leg wrapped around her body.

'_Oh crap! Glad she wasn't waked up yet or it would be very awkward explaining how half of my body ended up covering hers..' _I thought as I slipped half of my body off of hers and got out of the bed, I carefully pried her fingers from my shirt and rolled quietly of the bed. I quietly got back on the floor and pulled sword out from other the bed and hooked it back on my waist. I nosily slipped out the room, praying that she wouldn't get out of bed ore even wake up for that matter, then I grabbed my dry and stainless Haori and slipped the still warm garment over my shirt. I walked back to Kagome's room and I sat next to her bed and became awfully bored.

I didn't want to wake Kagome because she looked so peaceful and I know she needs her sleep. I looked around the room for something to do, anything to do until she awoke, and I was running out of ideas fast. I peered at her desk at all the homework, the stupid stuff she does for her 'skool'. It made me scrunch up my nose in disgust at all the useless things. Who needs sigh-aunts anyways or matter-mattics? I moved it around looking for something actually interesting when something golden caught my eye. I moved some of the papers with weird symbols to show the thing Kagome was writing in. What did she call it again? Dairy? I picked it up and stared at its golden cover. _'This reminds me of something?' _I thought, my thoughts going in circles. I shrugged, unable to remember where I've seen this color. I turned to see if Kagome was still asleep and she was. I walk towards her bed and sat down next to it again. I opened up the strange thing to the first page. I read what I could and at the end I was sort of angry. '_Who is she talking about?_' I thought…

_I hate that you love her, and the way it makes me feel… _

'_Does this person love another?' _I thought to myself as I found something else I could figure out.

…_I hate that I love you, this vast little bit, and I hate even more, that you don't see it… _

'_How could this person not see how deeply she feels? How can he be so blind about these strong feelings?' _He thought.

If someone wrote this than she must always throw herself at this person, because these feelings are just too strong to ignore. The realization had yet to hit me. Who was she talking about?

_When all that I want is eternity_, _to be free loving you…_

I closed the book not wanting to go further. I slid the weird writing thing under her bed and turned to watch Kagome. She was facing me and her hair was all over her face and pillow. Her right fist was curled in a ball next to her face, and her other one was draped over her waist. The cover and blanket had moved down towards her waist. I smiled.

"She can never sleep _peacefully_." I whispered as I grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders.

I moved her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. She grabbed the covers instinctively and turned around mumbling something in her sleep. I sat back down next to her bed waiting for her to awake. I thought about what she said in her sleep but didn't think too much of it. How could I? Even I know that a person cannot control their dreams.

… "Inuyasha…"…

Yes, no person was capable of their dreams, right?

**A/N YES DOUBLE UPDATES! WOOT WOOT! **


End file.
